<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Protect You by Noodlesss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363657">I Will Protect You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlesss/pseuds/Noodlesss'>Noodlesss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargirl AU Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beth is a good concerned girlfriend, F/M, Rick had a nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlesss/pseuds/Noodlesss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. His eyes flickered over to the hourglass sitting on his nightstand. Snatching it up he then shoved it into his backpack. He didn’t want to have to see it again. He turned over and attempted to get back to sleep. He tossed and turned for several minutes before snatching his phone from under his pillow and sitting up.</p><p>Rick has a nightmare and calls Beth for some comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargirl AU Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will Protect You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another tumblr prompt! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. His eyes flickered over to the hourglass sitting on his nightstand. Snatching it up he then shoved it into his backpack. He didn’t want to have to see it again. He turned over and attempted to get back to sleep. He tossed and turned for several minutes before snatching his phone from under his pillow and sitting up.</p><p>“Rick?” Rick could feel his heartbeat slowing down at the familiar sound, “You realize it’s, like, one a.m. right?” Rick took a gulp of air.</p><p>“Sorry…” he glanced nervously at his backpack sitting at the foot of his bed, “I just… I had a nightmare and was wondering… Can I stay with you tonight?” Beth rubbed the sleep from her eyes, trying to keep the concern from creeping into her voice to much.</p><p>“Of course, babe…”</p><p>“Great, I’ll be over in a few minutes!” Rick quickly pulled the phone away from his ear. Breathing a sigh of relief. He hadn’t bought himself much time from Beth’s questions, but he had bought some, and he’d gladly take it.</p><p>When he finally lightly knocked on Beth’s door twenty minutes later the girl girl ushered him inside quickly. She brought him into the family room where he stood in the awe for a few moments at what she had thrown together in the twenty minutes between him calling and him getting there. She had pulled the bed out so it was taking up most of the room, there was a large bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table, and a stack of pillows and blankets so large, Rick decided there was no point in trying to count. He smiled down at Beth who returned it before running and jumping into the pile of blankets, she gestured for him to join her. Rick raised his eyebrow curiously. She didn’t look like she was going to ask him about the nightmare, and while he was very relieved, it seemed very un-Beth like. He finally shrugged before following her.</p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered into the top of her head as he sunk into the bed. Beth wiggled so her ear was pressed against his chest.</p><p>“You’re very welcome!” Rick pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head before they both sank back onto the pillows and Beth whipped the remote out.</p><p>“So, what are we watching?” She titled her head back to look at him with out taking her head off his chest. Rick shrugged his shoulders before pulling her closer to him.</p><p>“Surprise me.” Beth gave him a wide smile before settling into him and playing the show she had been watching earlier that night.</p><p>Rick’s eyes never left Beth’s face as the show played on in the background. Anytime she would say anything, he would hum in agreement before Beth finally paused the show, looking back up at him.</p><p>“Are you even watching?” Rick shook his head and Beth giggled. Rick smiled before leaning down and softly pressing his lips against hers. She gently brought her hand up to cup his cheek. After a few moments they pulled away.</p><p>“Thank you.” Rick said as the pulled apart. Beth smiled contently before burying her face into his chest. Rick brought his other arm around and squeezed her tight.</p><p>“I love you,” she mumbled into him. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes before Beth pulled herself off of him, “You can tell me what’s wrong when you’re ready.” She spoke softly as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek. Rick’s lips collided with Beth’s in a passionate kiss. They tangled together and after a few moments pulled away from each other. Finally they snuggled into each other, Rick’s arms pulling Beth close to his chest, as they both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>